marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Invincible Iron man 3
Invincible Iron man 3 is a 2022 live action movie directed by Wes Anderson, Starring Wes Bently as Tony Stark/Iron man, Anthony Mackie as James Rhodes/War Machine, Luke Goss as Eric Savin/Iron Patriot Anne Hathaway as Maya Hansen, Chris Evans as Mallen and Chow Yun Fat as Gene Khan/The Mandarin Release Date- June, 4 2022 Cast Wes Bently as Tony Stark/Iron man- Tony remebers a serum called Extremis when his ex girlfriend Maya Hansen comes back into his life. Bryce Dallas Howard as Pepper Potts- Now Tony`s live-in girlfriend who gets jelious of Maya Anthony Mackie as Colonel James Rhodes/War Machine- now the main operater of the War Machine armor. This one is a upgraded version Luke Goss as Eric Savin/Iron Patriot- an ex millitary vetrean who decides to be a villian by creating a armor simmiler to Iron man but acts good around the public Anne Hathaway as Maya Hansen- Tony`s ex girlfriend who wants Tony to learn about Extremis. Chris Evans as Mallen- The Extremis survivor who is after Tony`s friends Jim Broadbent as Jarvis- Tony`s butler who thinks that Tony spends so much time as Iron man Chow Yun Fat as Gene Khan/The Mandarin- After losing his rings in the first movie due to Iron man he uses Extremis to boost up his strength. Bradd Pitt as Aldrich Killian- The creator of Extremis shoots himself after thinking that his Extremis is too dangerous. Synopis Every thing is good untill Maya Hansen returns and finds out that Extremis has spread and the Mandarin stole it from the Late Aldrich Killian. Tony must figure out that the Man is the suit not The suit is the man in order to stop the Extremis projects. Plot The film starts off 5 years before Invincible Iron Man where a 24 year old Tony Stark is in a bar. Tony asks for a drink and looks at the door and Maya Hansen sits next to him. Tony and Maya begin to like each other and Maya tells Tony about some serum that can heal damaged cells called extremis. Present Day, Tony is in his armory and tells H.O.M.E.R it is time to test out the mark 6 armor. Tony puts on a watch and the gaunlets come on. Tony then points to his legs and it comes on. Pepper walks in and tells him that she cooked dinner and Tony laughs and tells her that her cooking is terrible. Pepper gets angry and Tony says just kidding. Shifting to the army base War Machine is getting interviewed by the president. The president then gets a call saying a person with a Captain America like armor is attacking innocent civilians. War Machine leaves and flies there. Back to Tony and Pepper having dinner and Tony tells her that other than being the Iron Man the best thing that ever happened is you. Pepper blushes and kisses Tony on the cheek. Iron Patriot is prepared to kill someone but War Machine comes and blasts him. Iron Patriot gets up and begins shooting at War Machine. War Machine tells H.O.M.E.R to activate his rocket launcher. It fires and hits a building and Iron Patriot leaves. War Machine heads to the armory and goes up stairs and sees Tony and Pepper eating. Rhodes tells Tony that there is a maniac in Red, blue and white out there. Tony tells Pepper that he will be right back. The two head to the armory and look at old files of Extremis. Tony then gets a call from Maya Hansen tells Stark to meet her at her lab. Tony says ok and runs upstairs and kisses Pepper. Tony arrives with Jarvis. One of the guards ask Tony what is he doing here and Maya comes down and tells him that he is Tony Stark and he is here for a meeting. The guard lets him past and the two walk in a high tech office. Tony then tells her that this tecnology is better than his and Maya tells Tony about Extremis. Tony asks what is Extremis and Maya tellshim it is the recreation of the Super Soldier serum but tweaked. Maya also tells Tony that the Iron Man could help her and Tony tells her that he will tell him that. More to Come..... Category:Invincible Iron man Franchise Category:Roemello`s ( Bat24) Marvel movies Cinamatic Universe